Uratować księżniczki..
Chris: Witajcie giermkowie! W poprzednim odcinku nasi zawodnicy spędzili dzień z Chefem. Wykonywali różne, wykańczające prace domowe dla kilka paczek starych chipsów, hahahah. Z naszego programu odpadła szalona Izzy, gdyż przez jej wariactwa Rycerze przegrali, um.. no cóż. Co dzisiaj czeka naszych zawodników? Czy wyglądam tak bosko jak powinienem? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!! (muzyczka tytułowa) (ranek) Beth: Ej, nie wiecie przypadkiem gdzie jest Lindsay? Leshawna: Nie, ale pewnie poszła pod prysznic.. Beth: Już tam sprawdzałam, w łazience jej nie ma.. Bridge: Może jest na spacerze? Beth: Nie, ona nie lubi spacerów.. Bridge: No to już nie wiem.. ... DJ: (beczy) A.. A.. Astrid.. ona.. ZNIKNĘŁA!!! Heather: Nie drzyj się tak Świr-J! Może niektórzy chcą jeszcze pospać, COOO?! DJ: Ale, ale, ale.. Heather: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! W wychodku DJ: Heather mnie przeraża.. w sumie mógłbym ją uderzyć czy coś, ale dziewczyn się nie bije.. co za głąb to wymyślił?! Beth: Ej, na łóżku Lindsay jest jakaś kartka (czyta) "Jeśli chcecie jeszcze zobaczyć waszą księżniczkę.. ... DJ: ...kierujcie się wskazówkami inaczej możecie jej już nigdy nie zobaczyć..!!" AAAAAA!!! (krzyczy i biega po całym domku) Heather: Uhh, nie świruj! To napewno kolejny wymysł Chrisa, mamy uratować naszego kapitana i tyle.. Gwen: Jesteś pewna? Heather: Tak, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie - ja myślę.. dawaj mi to!! (wyrywa DJ-owi kartkę) W jakiejś tam wieży (nie w zamku) Chris: Heh, jak myślicie dziewczyny - kto was pierwszy odnajdzie? Astrid: Jestem pewna, że mój pimpuś mnie uratuje.. (wzrusza się) Chris: Yyy, no dobra.. a ty, Lindsay? Lindsay: Ooooh, jakie to słoodkie! (wzrusza się wzruszeniem Astrid i razem się wzruszają) Chris: Ej, czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie? Lindsay: Yyy.. coś mówiłeś? (Chris wali się ręką w czoło) Gdzieś w zamku Noah: Według wskazówek powinniśmy znaleźć kolejną kartkę... tutaj. Bridgette: O, jest "Jeśli chcesz odnaleźć zagubioną, idź przed siebie leśną drogą.. ... Geoff: ..gdy zrozumiesz treść tej kartki, dotrzesz do drewnianej chatki.." Christie: O, matko.. kto to wymyśla..? W wychodku Chris: Na mnie się nie patrzcie.. Chef tu jest od poematów.. Noah: Hmm.. Gdzie była ta kartka? Bridgette: Tu, na ścianie.. a co? Noah: Czyli powinniśmy iść w tę stronę, na południe. Leshawna: Niezły jesteś. W wieży u Chrisa Chris: Rumaki główkują szybciej niż myślałem.. Księżniczko Lindsay - musisz już jechać do swojej wieży, bryczka, tzn. karoca, czeka na ciebie przy wyjściu. Lindsay: Łał, ale fajnie jest być księżniczką, hihi. Papatki! (i wyszła z wieży) Heather: Trzeba iść na wschód! Christie: Nie, na zachód! Gwen: Nie, na południe! DJ: Yyy.. przepraszam panie, ale ja myślę, że to może być na północy... "Panie": CICHO BĄDŹ!! DJ: No już dobrze, dobrze.. nie przeszkadzam. No więc Christie wygrała w papier-nożyczki-kamień i wszyscy poszli na zachód. Rumaki dość szybko dotarły do swojej chatki, gdzie znalazły kolejną wskazówkę. Błędni Rycerze przeszli prawie cały las w poszukiwaniu drugiej chatki i w końcu okazało się, że to DJ miał rację. Po 4 godzinach poszukiwań Rumaki odnalazły Lindsay, ale Rycerzom udało się to dopiero po 10 godzinach, więc Astrid była zła na swego księcia. Chris: Rumaki znów górą, hahah! A więc zdobywacie tytuł niezwyciężonych i nietykalność - możecie wrócić do swojej chatki. Co się tyczy was Rycerze - widzimy się dziś na ceremoni.. aha, i nie możecie głosować na kapitana.. to taka mała niespodzianka. (ceremonia) W wychodku Heather: Ehh ta Christie mnie wnerwiała od samego początku, a teraz wreszcie jest okazja by ją wyeliminować, haha. A więc żegnaj, zradziecka *BEEP* bez gustu! Gwen: Tak myślałam sobie, czy zagłosować na Heather, czy też na Christie.. i wybrałam Christie, bo choć Heather mnie wnerwia już od samego początku tego głupiego programu, to lepsze znane zło niż no.. nieznane. DJ: Mój głos trafia do Heather. Obraziłaś mą królewnę! Poniekąd... Astid: No nie wiem kto tu zawinił, bo w końcu przez cały czas siedziałam w wieży, ale postanowiłam zagłosować tak jak głosuje DJ, czyli na Heather. Geoff: Zastanawiałem się między Heather na Christie. No i nie mogłem się zdecydować więc rzuciłem monetą i padło na blondynkę.. żegnaj! Chris: ...Astid, Geoff, DJ.. (rozdaje korony) Gwen, Christie, Heather.. któraś z was opuści ten program NA ZAWSZE i odjedzie Bryczką Przegranych daleeeeko stąd. Następną koronę otrzymuje.. Gwen! (Heather patrzy wrogo na Christie) a ostatnią koronę dzisiejszego wieczoru otrzymuje.. Heather! Heather: Macie szczęście, głąby! Christie: CO?! To niemożliwe.. rządam ponownego przeliczenia głosów. Chris: Wszystko się zgadza, wybacz, ale to nie ja tu decyduje kto odpada.. Na Wzgórzu Wstydu Christie: Jeszcze tu wrócę, zobaczycie.. Heather: Taa, jasne.. żegnaj! Chris: Tak więc to wszystko na dziś - dobranoc! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki